Misunderstood Again and Again!
by snowyangel
Summary: the gundam pilots go camping. duo gets bitten by a snake while getting water with trowa, so trowa decides to suck the poison out. the other pilots sees this- what will they think??? (my 1st fic! be nice! no flames plz!)chp.2 coming up! *yaoi alert*


Misunderstood - Again and Again!!!  
  
The five pilots arrived at their campsite. "I'm thirsty." Whined Duo. "We ran out of water on our way here," said Trowa. "I'll go get some from the lake." "Oh! Oh! I'll come with you!" cried Duo and off they went. "Aren't u going to be mad at Duo for running off with Trowa like that?" Quatre whispered. "Heh. He ran off because I asked him to collect firewood." laughed Heero. Quatre giggled.  
~*~*~~*~*~  
Duo plopped down under a tree. "I'm too hungry to walk." "Here let me see the map." Said Trowa. "Shit!" cursed Trowa. "We went the opposite way and are twice as far from the lake." "Whoops... I think I held the map upside down." Said Duo. "hehe argh!!" Trowa turned around and found a snake on Duo's shoulder. He grabbed it and threw it onto the ground at least 6ft away. Trowa watched it slither away and sighed. He looked at Duo- it was too late. Duo got bitten and fainted already.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"How come Trowa's not back yet?" complained Quatre. "Weaklings. Can't even get water themselves." Said wufei. "I'll go look for them." Said Heero  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trowa panicked. 'What am I supposed to do!? The campsite is too fucking far away. He'll sure die before I'm even close to getting help. Dammit!' he looked at the snakebite on duo's neck. 'The fastest way is to suck the poisoned blood out before its too late... *sweat drop* 'Shit.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero kept on looking. He's already killed 2 poisonous spiders and 3 snakes. ' I hope Duo's alright.' He heard leaves rustle and turned around. About the length of a block away was Duo and Trowa. He ran towards them. At about 5 trees away he stopped. 'He's cute when he's asleep' Heero smiled and just stood there staring at the fainted Duo thinking that he's asleep because he was too far away to see the snakebite. He broke out of his trance when Trowa walked towards Duo. 'He must be waking him up now, better hurry before they head any further.' He walked towards them, and stopped when he thought he saw Trowa kiss Duo's neck. (Which was about 6 trees away.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trowa placed his mouth on Duo's neck and started sucking the poison out. ' I can't believe I'm doing this- hope Heero's not around.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero felt blood rising up to his face. He clenched his fists. 'That fucking asshole- trying to take advantage of my koi when he's not alert! I'll show him.' He walked faster, getting ready to attack Trowa.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trowa was too busy to notice the leaves rustling behind him. Just then, Duo moaned. (At the pain of course, hehe)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero stopped dead in his tracks. 'Duo's enjoying this!? That fucked up two-timer. Trowa. Omae o korosu. I'll let you live until you return to the cabin.' Heero slowly walked back, plotting his next move.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wufei was getting more and more impatient. "Weaklings! All of you!" he said Quatre just stared out the cabin window. "Injustice!!!" shouted Wufei and he stormed off to find them on his own. He walked for about 3 minutes when he met Heero. " Where are the other bakas?" Heero kept on walking, muttering things to himself about some fucked up American. Wufei shouted, "Hey what are you? Deaf?" Heero stopped walking. Wufei ran up to him "Well? Where's that gay baka of yours?" Heero turned around and gave Wufei a HARD punch in the stomach. " NEVER interrupt me when I'm thinking" and walked away. "Grrr... what I get for being generous. Helping you assholes looking for them and what do I get?" Wufei went on holing his stomach and muttering about the Japanese and how justice is never served and how rude people are and that only Nataku deserves his respect. (the punch must've screwed his brain) he walked for 4 more minutes and spotted Trowa's back. 'Weak asshole. Resting when he knows that people are waiting for the damn water!?' He walked towards them until he was close enough to think that he saw Trowa kissing Duo's neck. For some reason, Duo moaned again (hehe). *sweat drop* 'This is too much!' thought Wufei, who's having a major nosebleed right now. " ARGH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Wufei as he ran off, tumbling over tree roots.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trowa looked up. ' I'm sure I heard something.' He shrugged 'must be a crow.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quatre's face lit up almost immediately when he saw Heero at the cabin door. He went out to greet him. "Hey Heero! Where's Trowa?" "Hn." Quatre's smile disappeared. Just then wufei came running about 50miles per hour screaming as he did. He went and hid in Nataku and sat in the cockpit whimpering (don't flame me wufei fans) "Fine. I'll go look for them myself." Said Quatre.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
'His blood's getting less black now, just a few more and I'll wrap some bandages around his wound.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quatre didn't have to walk very far. He spotted Trowa and walked towards him when he saw Trowa kissing Duo's neck. (I no this is getting boring but bear with me)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trowa was pretty sure the poison was all sucked out. He started undoing Duo's shirt so he can wrap the bandage around from Duo's neck to his armpit.   
'That way it'll be tight enough to stop the bleeding.' Thought Trowa.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quatre couldn't believe his eyes. 'What's Trowa doing?' tears weld up in his eyes. 'Why? Why is Trowa doing this to me? Why duo? I can't watch this.' Quatre ran as fast as he could, careful not to let Trowa notice him. There were too many thoughts in his mind right now. ' Maybe I should decide what to do when I get back to the cabin.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trowa tied a knot and was done. Duo slowly opened his eyes. "Gee, thanks Trowa" "No problem." Said Trowa. "Now let's get back to the cabin before it gets dark."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2's coming up soon! What will Heero and Quatre do for revenge? Pls review ppl!!!  



End file.
